Locations
Locations that the tamers are able to explore and call home. Protocol Server Multiple digital worlds can consist of different servers. Protocol is a digital server that draws its power on Digital Crystals. It is currently under the threat of overactive firewall and has already lost much of its former glory. This firewall has even made the oceans and skies unable to be traveled by normal means. Many Digimon have become mad unable the appending doom that the firewall brings with no escape and will attack Tamers in the wild for little reason. Those who still have some sense about them as gathered into villages to protect themselves. Default Island Default Island is one of the last known main land mass to exist on Protocol. It is home to many digimon who call it their home. Each area has general Boosts and Hindrances to Natures, unless they are a Neutral Area. More information on Natures can be found HERE. Arcana Village A village that has been built in center of the main island. It is home to different digimon who live in harmony under the protection of Taromon and the Digital Crystal atop her temple. Buildings in the village have been created to accommodate humans who arrive to Protocol. Nature Boosts: Neutral Fortune Teller Temple : A giant temple located to the North of Arcana Village, the Fortune Teller's Temple can be seen all over the Main Island. The crystal atop it acts as a guiding point to Tamers who have just arrived to the safety of the city and serves to protect Arcana Village from the threat of the Firewall's effects. Only the entrance is accessible to tamers which fashioned into a gypsy tent with a crystal ball at the center, sitting on a table surrounded by cushions for tamers and partners to sit. Taromon happily invites tamers to speak with her, offering advice and tarot readings. Bunkers : A building stands as housing for the tamers who have made home here. In building itself is separated into two sections, one for males and one for females. The two are connected by a kitchen for tamers to cook and common area for tamers to spend their down time with some comforts from home. There are watched over by a black cat digimon, Kuromon. Fountain Square : A meeting place in the center of the village. A statue of the 3 Great Angels stand tall with water pouring from their open hands as a center piece. The tamers and villagers can come here to 'set up shop' and sell their personal items. Item Shop : A small shop that sells food items as well as other items to help a Tamer's stay in the server. It is run by two former in-training brother digimon who evolved in different ways: Liollmon and Impmon. Fresh produce is sold from the gardens for use outside of Arcana Village along with their own bakery ran by Impmon in back. Liollmon runs the front counter selling the baked goods along with other wears. He is always excited to see a customer, even if it sometimes distracts him from his job. It is not uncommon to see Beanmon playing around here as well as Impmon after uses vanilla and coco-beans. Card Shop : A shop that looks like it's made of cards, is where the card dealer Tradermon is found. Your main source of cards can be found here though single, booster cards, and vending machine pulls. Your welcome to try to haggle with him, but you might find the price higher then it was starting out. He's not all bad though, spend enough bits and he may give you a special item to store your cards with more safely then your pockets or scatter around your Bunker Room. Accessory Shop : A patchwork shop that is home to two former Bin Isle residences, Voudoumon and Ohki. Handmade accessories and other clothing items can be found here for sale. Bath House : A relaxing bathouse build around hot spring located in Arcana Village. Stepping in you are welcomed by the overly friendly Cabbitmon who call this place home with WereCabbitmon. They offer bath-robe outfit change cards for temporary use during your stay here or purchase. Community Garden : A garden that sits in the middle of Arcana Village, grown by Lilymon X and Bellmon.' It provides food to all of Village including the Bunkers. While not required, tamers are welcome to give a hand in producing the produce that feeds the village. 'Outskirts Locations that are still considered part of Arcana Village, however outside of the inner village due to the size of them. They are still protected by Knightmon if the residence can not protect themselves. Back Up Village : On a small island not far from Arcana Village and attached to main land by a bridge is a colorful church surrounded by a playground filled with baby and intraining digimon. The place of rebirth for Default Island, Back-Up Village is cared for by Sistermon Blanc, Sistermon Noir, and Lucemon. The church is a place of relax and healing. Digi-eggs grow on the trees and bushes outside and are brought inside to safely grow and hatch. The Sistermon are always welcoming to anyone who wishes to visit the babies and/or need rest and healing from injures. Healing items can also be purchased here as well. Nature Boosts: Virus Busters, Nature Spirits Nature Hindrances: Nightmare Soldiers 'Battle Arena' : Once a year, Battledramon X calls for people to come to the Battle Arena to take part in a PvP tournament to show off their Battle Strengths. The arena stands tall in the motif of the Roman Colosseum with seating around for tamers and digimon to watch. Once a battle being, a barrier comes up that allows audience to view in but not the competitors. The arena randomly chooses a 'field' once the barrier comes up for the fight to take place. (Information on Battle Arena Fields found HERE). Both tamers and digimon take part in these fights through deviantart and/or forums. Special items are given as prizes for these battles. Nature Boosts: Neutral (Randomized for Arena Battles) Access Beach : A beach side a short hike away from Arcana Village. A fun hang out during the Summer months. While the waters are far too unstable for travel, deliveries from unknown places come ashore once in awhile. Nature Boosts: Deep Savers Nature Hindrances: Dragon's Roar Trailmon Station (Abandoned) : Closed for now due to it's instability. Beneath it lurks a glitched maze. Nature Boosts: Metal Empire, Nightmare Soilders Nature Hindrances: Virus Busters, Jungle Troopers, Wind Guardians Binary Mountains : Overbearing mountains that are north of Arcana Village. There is a pass through to the Bin Isles. Rock, Dinosaur, and Flying digimon have been know to make their home here and will attack unprovoked. Nature Boosts: Dragon's Roar, Wind Guardians Nature Hindrances: Deep Savers Corrupted Caverns : Glitched caves that litter areas far from Arcana's Village's protection. Data Crystals use to keep it safe, however most of them have been mined away. Nature Boosts: Nightmare Solider Nature Hinderances: Wind Guardians Protocol Juice Bar & Grill : Created by WaruMonzaemon and the digimon who decided to call the outer areas of Arcana Village their home, this place serves alcoholic and non-alcoholic juices as well as food. Certainly a place to lighten an evening. Library : Filled with books of times before Arcana Village existed, this place offers information that may not be found elsewhere. A gift from HUBmon, it is only accessiable by entering with or in contact with someone that owns a Glitched Key. Thermal Peaks : The highest points on Default Island, these peaks are covered in snow and a prefect place for icy digimon to call home. Nature Boosts: Nature Spirits, Deep Savers (Ice Elementals) Nature Hindrances: Dragon's Roar, Jungle Troopers, Nature Spirits (Non-Ice Elementals) Captcha Woods : Untamed wilds where digimon have been known to attack tamers without notice. Plant and Mammal type digimon are known to have made their home here. Nature Boosts: Jungle Troopers, Nature Spirits Nature Hindrances: Metal Empire Meat Apple Acres : An orchard that is overseen by Cherrymon. In its fields grows Meat Apple trees as well as other item baring trees. It proves Meat Apples to local shops, or you can coem out and pick them yourself- if Cherrymon likes you. If not, he is likely to send Woodmon after you. Flymon Grove : Patches of the Captcha Woods that linger outside of the Arcana Village from the area was cleared to make way for the Village. Since coming to join the Tamer's side, Flymon have made these forest patches home as they are still in range of the temple's crystal. Many insect digimon who join the village often call this area home. Java Lake : A lake south of Arcana Village, many Deep Saver digimon call it home. A large digital crystal is said to lay in the middle of the lake that has drawn digimon from the oceans around Default Island to travel its rivers to come to the lake. Nature Boosts: Deep Savers Nature Hindrances: Dragon's Roar Bin Isles : A small isle north of Default Island, it is ruled by the slime digimon, Raremon. Once known as Toy Town and a respawning place for deleted digimon. That was along ago now as the place has become corrupted and a place filled with digimon who are barely keeping their data together. It is said digimon who showed corruption are sent here. Nature Boosts: Metal Empire, Nightmare Soldiers Nature Hindrances: Jungle Troopers, Nature Spirits Trash Swamp : The waters surrounding Bin Isle. The waters are fowl smelling and trash ridden. Traveling from Default Island to here will require more then a couple trips to the bath house to get the odor away. Nature Boost: Deep Savers Nature Hindrances: Dragon's Roar Bin Village : Formerly, Toy Town and the respawn point of Default Island. This village houses the residences that once called this Isle there home along with with other corrupted digimon that have found there way here. Raremon resigns here to watch over his former people. Decaying Mounds : Home to digimon who, may not be corrupted, but have found taking a liking to the decaying state of Bin Isles. They live along with the corrupted states of other digimon. Glitched Battlefield : Recently created from a battle that took place on the Bin Isle. This huge carter is non-stable. : Category:World Building